The New Girl
by Pittooey
Summary: A new girl named Ezra Halloe starts at Hollywood Arts and catches all the boys' attention, especially Beck's. Jade notices Beck's straying attention from her and gets extremely jealous of the new girl. Jade confronts Ezra on her second day, and possibly ruins her own relationship with Beck. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Dad!" I called out as I walked into my new school for the first time in my usual attire. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as my knee length dress flowed around me and the red ribbon flew about my waist. A few boys came up to me and offered to carry my books, show me around the school, things like that. I refused, of course.

I was on my way to acting class when I bumped into someone, my books dropping to the floor. I looked up and saw a tall and attractive, brown-haired boy. My eyes went wide for a split second before I smirked. "Sorry about that." I said as I bent down to pick up my books.

"No, it's fine. I should be sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He replied. He bent down also. "Here, let me get those for you." We looked up at the same moment. We both stood up and he handed me the rest of my books. "I'm Beck, by the way." He said after a few silent seconds, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Ezra. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him, fixing my books in my arms. My schedule slipped out of my binder and onto the floor. Beck bent down to pick it up and glanced it over. His hair swished in front of his face.

"Oh, you're in Sikowitz's class? Me too, I'll take you there." He smiled at me and handed me my schedule back. I noticed the way his veins moved in his hand when he moved his hair back behind his ear.

"Sounds good, thank you." I took my schedule back from him and tucked it into my binder. I followed him to Sikowitz's class and talked with him.

"So how'd you get into Hollywood Arts?" He asked me, making small talk.

"I wrote and performed an original song." I replied, nodding my head. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Acting." He replied, looking at me. I tried to ignore his gaze and looked at all the different lockers. "Here we are." We entered the class together, and I noticed a girl with black hair glaring at me. "Hey, Sikowitz, this is Ezra, the new girl. She's in this class now." Beck introduced me to the class. Beck moved to sit next to the girl glaring at me and she made a point of kissing him on the lips.

I rolled my eyes and found a seat next to a kid holding...a puppet. "Um..hi." I said to the kid, staring at the puppet.

"Hey pretty thing." The puppet said, looking back at me. "I'm Rex, and this wimp here is Robbie." Rex said, being cut off by his holder, Robbie, calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at at Robbie and Rex before turning back to Sikowitz. He'd asked me a question but I didn't hear him. "What?" I asked him, snapping back to attention.

"I said," he crossed his arms. "What brings you to Hollywood Arts?" He repeated the question in a different accent.

I shrugged. "Um...just needed a change." I replied, sitting up straight in my chair. I could feel every pair of eyes in the room on me at that moment. "Didn't feel exactly right at my old school." I said nonchalantly, relaxing into my chair.

"More like, ran out of boys to flirt with," The black haired girl stated, turning to me. She shot me one of those smiles you would usually get from popular girls. "I'm Jade, by the way. You've already met _my_ boyfriend, Beck." She put the emphasis on 'my.'

Beck sighed. "Jade, not every new girl wants to date me and take me away from you." So this had happened before.

"Oh really? Then why was she talking to you when you two came into class, _together?_ " She turned back to Beck.

"Because I was showing her around!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah, sure!" Jade stood up, and, grabbing her bag, left the classroom. The bell rang before anyone else could say or do anything. Beck grabbed his bag and quickly followed Jade. He paused just long enough to whisper an apology to me before escaping the classroom.

After that, I just kind of stood there in a daze before turning to grab my stuff and head to my next class. Robbie and Rex offered to bring me to my next class since they were in it also. "So what's with the puppet?" I asked Robbie on the way to class.

They both gasped. "He's not a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed, covering Rex's ears. Rex quickly shook him off and complained.

"Okay..." I said, rolling my eyes and shrugging it off. The next few classes seemed to pass in a blur, and the next thing I knew I was walking with Beck to a lunch table with Robbie, Rex, Jade, and a few other people I hadn't officially met yet but recognized from some of my classes.

Jade glared at me once again as Beck sat next to her and I sat next to him. I smiled at everyone as I was officially introduced to Cat, Andre, and Tori. Another girl excitedly bounced over to the table and everyone groaned. She came right up to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "Hi! I'm Trina, Tori's older sis!" I smiled sheepishly at her and turned back to my meal as she was shooed away.

 **A/N: Ugh okay introductions = over! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I went home and started texting a few people. It was mostly my friends from my old school, but then I got a text from an unknown number.

New Text Message:

Hey Ezra :)

I stared at my phone for a bit before responding, asking who it was. I watched TV for a few minutes before getting a response. It was Beck! I replied, and somehow we got onto the topic of Jade.

New Text Message:

I'm thinking of breaking up with Jade...

Send Text Message:

Why?

New Text Message:

Well, I recently met this new girl who has really caught my attention

Send Text Message:

If someone else has gotten your attention, then do it

New Text Message:

Well...

Send Text Message:

Well what?

New Text Message:

I don't know if she likes me back

Send Text Message:

Do it anyway!

New Text Message:

Okay :) I'll text Jade now and ask the girl out tomorrow

Send Text Message:

Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review!**

The next day, I went to school and found Beck waiting for me by the staircase. I could feel lots of eyes on us and a bunch of whispers as we headed to class. "Hey." I smiled at him when I got to the stairs.

"Hey." He smiled back kind of nervously, looking everywhere but me. "What's up?" Beck dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Not much. Did you ask that girl out yet?" He shook his head. "Then when were you planning on it?"

"Lunch time." Beck barely had any time to answer me before Jade came storming up to us.

"What the heck, Hollow?!" She shouted at me.

"First that's not how you pronounce my name...it's like halo..." I stated, standing up straighter to defend myself.

"I don't care how you pronounce it! You come here for ONE DAY and you've already stolen my boyfriend!" Jade glared at me even more furiously than she did yesterday.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I narrowed my eyes at her to not show anymore confusion. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. "I didn-"

She cut me off. "You know exactly what I mean!" She stormed away. I glanced up at Beck, who was blushing furiously at this point.

"Beck...what did she mean by that?" I went in to wrap my arms around him and to partially get his attention. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up. He leaned in and gently put his lips against mine, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Beck..." I gently whispered as he grabbed my hand and led me to class.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunchtime, I managed to find Beck before he joined the group. "Beck!" I grabbed his sleeve. He glanced at me, then looked down at the ground.

"Hey Ezra. I'm sorry about earlier." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um...yeah, what was that all about?" I asked as he looked at me, taking a slow step closer to me and lifting my chin up again.

"Ezra...I thought it would be obvious by now." I got even more confused as Beck put his forehead against mine. "It's you. You're the girl who I was talking about."

I backed up from him. "W-what?" I looked up into his eyes.

"You're the girl I left Jade for." He looked down again as he said this. "That's what this morning was all about. I told her that I love you..." I moved in to hug Beck and he tensed, a bit surprised. He hugged me back after a few seconds, then pulled away, leaving his hands on my shoulders. "Go get your lunch, meet me in the janitor's closet." He said before pecking me on the lips.

I smiled and walked off. I ordered a sandwich and stood off to the side to wait. Jade came up to me. I glanced up at her from my PearPhone. "Hello." I said sharply.

"You need to leave this school and give me Beck back, or else." She growled at me before walking back to the table with Tori, Andre, and Robbie. I rolled my eyes as I got my sandwich and headed back to the janitor's closet.

When I entered the janitor's closet, Beck was there waiting for me. He lit up when I sat next to him. "You came..." He smiled at me as I took out my sandwich. "I didn't think you actually would."

I laughed as I started eating. "Well, yeah, I didn't want to leave you hanging." I put my head on his shoulder. "Not after what you told me." I felt his breath on my head before he put his lips on my head. After I finished half the sandwich, I put the sandwich down and turned to look at him, smiling.

He smiled at me and cupped my cheek in his hand. He drew me close to him and kissed me. Every second, it got a bit more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me onto his lap. He trailed some kisses from my cheek to my neck. The bell rang and he pulled away from me, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Oh Ezra..." He murmured.

I smiled and giggled. I threw my lunch away and grabbed his hand, heading to my next class. His class was a bit farther down. He kissed me real quick before walking away. I smiled as he left and entered the classroom. I forgot that Jade was in this class.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the classroom with a slight smile on my face and my face still a bit red. I sat in the back in a daze. I hadn't noticed I sat right next to Jade.

She ignored me for most of the class. At the end, however, she grabbed my sleeve and slapped me - hard. "I'm going to make going to school here hell for you until I get Beck back." She growled at me before walking away.

I was rubbing my cheek when Beck walked up to me. "Jade?" I nodded and he sighed. "Come over to my house after school, okay? It's important." I nodded again as he brought me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and walked me to my next class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Jade glared at me from a distance, as every time she had a chance to do something I was with Beck or other people were around.

At the end of the day, Beck found me and grabbed my hand. He brought me to his car and drove me to his place. He brought out some snacks and stared at me for a while. "Beck..." I whispered. "What's so important?"

He sighed and tightly closed his eyes. "I want you to..." He cupped my cheek in his hand and drew my face closer to his. "Be my girlfriend." I nodded, my heart racing inside my chest. He smiled and kissed me. "No matter what Jade says, please stay at Hollywood Arts. I'm not going back to her, I'm staying with you."

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me close. "Beck? I, um...why me?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful." He kissed me again, not letting go. I melted into the kiss, putting my hands on his shoulders. His kisses trailed down my cheek to my neck again. He pushed me down onto the couch and pulled away, staring at me as if waiting for permission. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to kiss him again. His soft hair brushed against my cheek as he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

After a bit, Beck pushed away from me and sat up, putting his elbow on his knee and holding his head up. I sat up next to him, staring at him in wonder. "Beck, what's wrong?" He shook his head. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from him, making him look at me. I noticed slight sadness and worry in his eyes.

He looked away and stood up before responding. "Oh Ezra…" He paced a few steps, putting his hands into his pockets. "I don't…" He looked at me. I looked back at him with a questioning look. "I don't deserve you." Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. I stood up, but he took another step away from me. "I've only just met you. You're too kind for me." I took a step closer to him, and this time he didn't move. His sweet brown eyes met my blue ones. "I know that I love you." He looked down again. I took another step towards him, my arms outstretched. He pulled me into it. "I shouldn't be doing this to you. Not this soon."

I could only respond by kissing him. "I love you, Beck. Please don't turn your back on me this soon." I wiped away a single tear. He nodded. "How about we just watch a movie?" I smiled and went over to check out his movie collection.

He put a hand on my shoulder and chose a movie. "Here, let's watch this one, okay?" I looked up at him and I could see he was feeling a bit better, a hint of a smile in his eyes. I whispered an okay as he put the movie in. We sat on the couch and started watching the movie. It ended up being about some people who went into space or something. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. After a short while, we fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Beck shook me awake for school, saying that he made me some pancakes for breakfast. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. As I ate, he started gently brushing my silver hair. I gasped a bit at how gentle he was. He paused. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I blinked up at him. "I just...didn't expect any of this this morning." He shrugged,smiling, and went back to brushing my hair. I smiled back and finished my breakfast. He drove me to school and before I could get out of his car, he opened the passenger's door for me. When I got out, I could feel eyes on us. I blushed as Beck grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. We walked to class together. "Thanks for the breakfast and brushing my hair," I told him after class.

"No problem." He chuckled, kissing me before we went our separate ways to class. Jade came up to me and slapped me twice, twice as hard as yesterday. A single tear threatened to fall as she walked away, but I quickly brushed it away as I headed to my next class.


	8. Chapter 8

As the day progressed, I couldn't keep my mind off of Beck. I kept drifting off into space in class and ended up getting yelled at by several teachers. During lunchtime, Beck pulled me into the janitor's closet again after getting our lunches. He pulled me in close before I even had a chance to fully close the door. "Ezra…" He murmured against my lips before kissing me. Nothing else was said between us after that.

I kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away. I stared into his brown eyes and he stared back into my blue ones. We stayed like that for a while longer until he made another move to kiss me again. By the time the bell rang, we hadn't even touched our food - only each other. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. He hugged me and squeezed me tight before releasing me and taking me to my next class.

There was complete silence between the two of us as he kissed my cheek and walked to his class. Jade pulled me into the back of the classroom. I struggled against her as her nails dug into my sensitive skin. Once we reached the back of the classroom, she didn't let go and just dug her nails deeper into both of my wrists till I bled. I let a hissing sound escape from in between my teeth after she let go and I saw the beads of red. Jade glared at me again before walking off to go sit down.

I looked for a seat away from her but still far enough away from the front that the teacher wouldn't really notice me. I eventually did find a seat - three seats down from Jade. She kept throwing things at me. I couldn't pay attention between trying to dry and stop the blood and her throwing things.. As soon as the bell rang, I booked it out of the classroom - and right into Trina.

"Oh my gosh! Just who I was looking for! I hear you're dating Beck." She said maybe a bit too excitedly once she realized who it was. She put her hands on my shoulder but I quickly brushed them off.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." I pushed past her to try to find Beck. I wanted him to drive me home. I eventually found him - after my last few classes of the day. He wrapped his arms around me when he saw me run to him. "Please drive me home." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "What's wrong? Did Jade do something?" He asked, cupping one of my cheeks in his hand.

I nodded and showed him the marks she made on my arm. "Please, I wanna go home." I whispered again as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. His thumbs went over the marks before wiping away my tears.

"Okay, let's go." He kissed my forehead and held me close. He ended up driving me to his place again. I looked over at him and refused to get out of the car.

"Please bring me to my house." I whispered. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, taking me into the RV. I just stood there, not moving as he got some bandages and other stuff for my arms. He bandaged them up and ended up having to carry me onto his bed. He kissed my cheek as I curled up against his warm body and sighed.


End file.
